Siege: Deadpool
by Joseph A. Genesis
Summary: AU: What if Deadpool hadn't accepted Bullseye's payment during Dark Reign? Join Deadpool as he, under a new alias, joins a ragtag Hammer Initiative Team, and learns what it means to trust others again, Deadpool x OC x Yelena Belova


Siege: Deadpool

By Joseph A. Genesis

_AU set during Dark Reign/Siege . Deadpool saw right through Dark Hawkeye's bluff and is out to kill him. A subsequent battle with Sentry alters Deadpool's life course forever._

Chapter 1

Accept Change

Some people knew him as Bullseye, others as Lester, others as Leonard. Today, as he had been for the past several months, he was the new Hawkeye, under the command of new media darling Norman Osbourn as part of Osbourn's new Avengers.

Today though, today he was a loser

His opponent was something of legend in the mercenary community, but in the superhero community, he was barely a blip on the radar. He was the Merc with the Mouth, Deadpool, and he was standing over the defenseless 'Hawkeye', with a chainsaw. He only managed to end up here because Deadpool backed a monster truck over his legs after a long, exhausting fight.

"Chainsaws…for the win!" Deadpool shouted, most likely grinning like a buffoon underneath his mask

Then, 'Hawkeye' got an idea

"Waiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" the super-accurate archer shouted, "I…..I….I mean Norman Osbourn, he wants to pay you off."

"Huh?" Deadpool asked,

"Y-yeah, he wants to pay you, for yer work during the Skrull Invasion, the money that's rightfully yours."

"You know," the red clad mercenary pondered, "I COULD trust you. I could assume that Norman Osbourn, the most unstable person to ever grace a government position this side o' Dick Cheney, wants to cooperate with me. I could assume that. But, then again, I ain't stupid. So let's get outta Shoulda-Coulda-Woulda-land, and let's go to real life. See, here's the thing Hawkey. I don't trust ya, and for that, YOU'RE dead!" Deadpool, revving the chainsaw.

Little did either man know, Norman Osbourn watched from Avengers Tower, as did the rest of his Avengers. Norman scowled in a yellow clad, blond haired man's direction. The man was built, and wore an 'S' symbol on his chest, "Bob, get to Hawkeye's location immediately. When you engage him, don't hold back. He's able to regenerate lost bodyparts. When you've incapacitated him, HAMMER agents will take him back to HQ. We need him alive."

"Yes sir" mumbled Bob, better known as Sentry

"Are you sure you want that psychopath alive?" asked the former Moonstone, now

"Oh yes. I'm a firm believer in keeping my enemies close. And you're going to help me get close to him."

"Sir?"

"In my office I've put together a file containing a comprehensive history of Deadpool, including some classified Department X files. I'm going to give you both the file, and an hour's time. In that hour's, I want you to figure out how to approach Deadpool from a psychological standpoint."

"But sir…he's…."

"Insane? He is, but I have faith in your abilities Doctor Sofen. Bob," Osbourn purposely trailed, turning to Sentry, "You have my permission. Don't hold back."

"Yes sir." mumbled Sentry, flying through a window of the compound seemingly faster than the speed of light.

Norman Osbourn sighed, whipped out his cell phone, pressing a button. After a few moments, he spoke into it, "Victoria? Yes, Sentry flew through one of the windows again…."

Meanwhile, back at the battle site, Deadpool was just about to make the first mark on Hawkeye with his chainsaw. Before he could even move a muscle, a yellow blur smacked into the side of Deadpool, sending him crashing into a nearby overpass. With a sharp thud, Deadpool crashed into the suspended roadway limply falling the rest of the way down. Slowly, Deadpool made his way to his feet, "Umm, okay, OW! Who has the fortitude to start crap with the Merc with a…..oh crapcakes." he stammered, upon seeing Sentry, who was effortlessly lifting the monster truck off Hawkeye, "You wouldn't happen to be The Sentry would you?"

"Yes, that'd be me" growled Sentry

"Aaand you wouldn't happen to be angry over this whole thing wouldya?"

"I would be. You wouldn't even be a blip on my radar if you hadn't meddled in Norman Osbourn's affairs."

"Meddle in HIS affairs? Last I checked, he meddled in mine! That Skrull data was mine, that payday was mine, that signed poster of Bea Arthur was mine and…."

"It doesn't matter. What DOES matter is that I've been instructed to take you down if you resist."

"Something tells me Norman didn't give you the option to bring me in quietly."

"The only reason why I'm not beating you to a pulp right now because I can relate to your situation" Sentry said, his voice taking on an icy calm, "I know what it's like to battle mental demons, I also know Norman can help you like he did me. This is the only offer I'm giving you to come peacefully. After that, anything goes."

"Seriously Wade, take it. He'll rip you apart if you don't." Hawkeye interjected, grimacing in pain

"Hmmmm" thought Deadpool, "You do make a good point Hawkey. I mean, normally I don't like to listen to people who I've already kicked the crap out of, what's the point of living in the past, know what I mean? But yeah, I'm in the process of deciding Sentinel."

"Actually it's….Sentry." corrected the Golden Guardian

"Riiight. Anyway, I gots to consult a friend."

Sentry's face tightened. He didn't like where this was headed

"Who's that?" Sentry asked

"My ole pal PETEY PISTOL!" Deadpool shouted,

The red clad mercenary proceeded to reach into one of his many pouches and brandish a pistol. He fired the gun three times. One bullet hit Sentry in the forehead, another hit him on the bridge of the nose, another hit him in the jaw. Unfortunately, Deadpool's efforts were nil, as, with each impact, Sentry only reared his head, stumbling backward on the third bullet. Deadpool kept firing, stepping forward with each bullet shot. However, these bullets impacted Sentry's chest, which appeared to be impenetrable. As soon as Deadpool was within striking distance. Deadpool unsheathed his trademark katana. As Deadpool raised it above his head, Sentry simply grabbed it, using his superior strength to lift Deadpool off the ground

"Cute. Now it's my turn." Sentry growled, his calm tone breaking into a frustrated, demented growl as he finished his thought.

Sentry's eyes turned an iris-less yellow. Soon after, golden beams of light protruded from his eyes, setting Deadpool's costume ablaze

"ARGH! BRO! WHO SETS A GUY ON…Whelp, there went my heart."

And with that, The Merc with the Mouth went limp, Sentry tossing his body aside like a rag doll. He tapped a device in his ear, "HAMMER control, this is Sentry. Target his been apprehended, how much time do we have before he wakes up.

A moment passed, "HAMMER Control reads you Sentry. Intel says you have a maximum of about 12 hours or so, minimum 2, depends on how many internal organs you punctured on him in the fight."

"Alright, let's go with 12. Get a HAMMER van here, preferably one with medical supplies aboard, as Hawkeye's injured. Sentry out."

There was a moment's silence, when Hawkeye, who'd been watching the entire battle in awe, piped up, "I'll say this again, wow. I mean, the whole "setting a man on fire" motif, always good for show, but too messy for my taste. When were ya gonna tell ole Normie about the heat vision?"

"He knows, as should you, that there is no limit to my power."

"I get that it's dumb to tango with you . it's just a scary thought, having someone with that much power this unstable."

"Oh believe me Hawkeye, I know."

Just as he said this, A HAMMER Ambulance appeared on the horizon, heading for their position

(Sorry if any of the characters are OOC)


End file.
